Mellow×2 Chu
|font color = white |track color = #F4A968 |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Jinguji Ren × Kurusu Syo × Aijima Cecil |previous = Code: T.V.U |next = Subete o Uta ni! すべてを歌にっ！ |current track = Mellow×2 Chu }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ クロスユニット アイドルソング 神宮寺レン・来栖 翔・愛島セシル Mellow×2 Chu |image = |kanji name = Mellow×2 Chu |romaji name = Mellow×2 Chu |translation = Mellow×2 Chu |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Jinguji Ren (Suwabe Junichi) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Iwahashi Seima}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Jinguji Ren × Kurusu Syo × Aijima Cecil|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Jinguji Ren × Kurusu Syo × Aijima Cecil']], sung by [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']] voiced by ''Suwabe Junichi''. Lyrics English = (Mellow, mellow×6) (…Truly madly in love) Displayed in the show window, today’s fashions A loosened necktie is a “mark that I always want to see you” It’s my tie! (Oh, yeah) I always want to see you! (Oh, yeah) You’ve gotta dress up to reveal your true feelings (Does it look like it suits me?) It’s so frustrating, my lady (Even if we take it easy) O, oh… Without pointing out that I tend to flirt, I can’t claim not to know the partner I can’t keep hidden The truth behind my familiar behavior, it’s to hide my throbbing heart (1, 2, 3) Slowly, (4, 5, 6) as the hours (7, 8, 9) piled up, My heart was laid bare (You win!) by you, my sinful lady Love me, give me, Lady! As I kiss you, My heart was exposed as punishment! Love me, give me, Lady! Your upturned eyes, Can I be spoiled by them? Mellow×2 Chu (Mellow×2 Chu) Without stripping down, (Mellow×2 Chu) I can’t show you more than this (If I love you) You like this, (I see you forever) No matter how much we act like adults, we still tremble at first experiences Forgiving me for everything even if it’s awkward, I’ll give you all of me (1, 2, 3) But you know, (4, 5, 6) in the end, (7, 8, 9) leave it to me I’ll return the attack you gave me twice over! (I win!) Close your eyes… Hold me, hit me, Lady! It’s not love Into true love’s paradise Hold me, hit me, Lady! If I’m with you, This bewitching dream Mellow×2 Chu Mellow Chu Chu (Mellow Chu Chu) Mellow Chu Chu (Mellow Chu Chu) Mellow Chu Chu (Mellow Chu Chu) Mellow Chu Chu (Mellow Chu Chu) Love me, give me, Lady! As I kiss you, My heart was exposed as punishment! Love me, give me, Lady! Your upturned eyes, Can I be spoiled by them? Mellow×2 Chu (Mellow×2 Chu) One last time, (Mellow×2 Chu) I’m sorry for coveting you, Chu! (Mellow, mellow×6) (…Truly madly in love)Romaji and English Translation ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = (Mellow,Mellow×6) (…Hontowa Meromero) SHŌUINDOU utsutta kyou no FASSHON yuruku shita NEKUTAI wa 'itsumo aitai MĀKU' It's My Tie (Oh,Yeah)　Itsumo Aitai (Oh,Yeah) kikazattenai to honne BAREchau (Tekitou ni mieru?) shingai sa　Lady (Take It Easy na no ni ne) O,Oh… amaetagari o shiteki shinai de kakusenai aite da to　I Don't Know ga dekinai chikadzuku soburi no shinjitsu　DOKIDOKI o kakusu tame nante (1,2,3) yukkuri (4,5,6) jikan o (7,8,9) kasaneta koto de HĀTO o hadaka ni sareta (You Win) tsumi na Lady Love Me,Give Me Lady　KISU o shite kokoro o abaita batsu da yo Love Me,Give Me Lady　uwamedzukaide amaete ii kai? Mellow×2 Chu (Mellow×2 Chu) nugasanai de (Mellow×2 Chu) kore ijou miserarenai (Aishiteru nara) kono mama KIMI o (I See You eien ni) donna ni otona o enjite mo　hajimete no keiken wa furueru nante ne bukiyou mo zenbu o yurusu　KIMI ni wa ORE o subete AGERU (1,2,3) demo ne (4,5,6) saigo wa (7,8,9) ORE ni makasete semerareta sono bai de kaesu (I Win) me o tsumutte… Hold Me,Hit Me Lady　koi janaku HONTO no ai no rakuen e Hold Me,Hit Me Lady　KIMI to nara TOROkeru yume o Mellow×2 Chu Mellow Chu Chu (Mellow Chu Chu) Mellow Chu Chu (Mellow Chu Chu) Mellow Chu Chu (Mellow Chu Chu) Mellow Chu Chu (Mellow Chu Chu) Love Me,Give Me Lady　KISU o shite kokoro o abaita batsu da yo Love Me,Give Me Lady　uwamedzukaide amaete ii kai? Mellow×2 Chu (Mellow×2 Chu) RASUTO ikkai (Mellow×2 Chu) yokubari de GOMEN ne　Chu (Mellow,Mellow×6) (…Hontowa Meromero) |-| Kanji = (Mellow,mellow×6) (...Hontowa meromero) ショーウインドウ映った今日のファッション 緩くしたネクタイは「いつも会いたいマーク」 It's my tie(Oh,yeah)　Itsumo aitai(Oh,yeah) 着飾ってないと本音バレちゃう (Tekitou　に見える?)心外さ　Lady(Take it easy　なのにね)o,oh... 甘えたがりを指摘しないで　隠せない相手だと　I don't know　が出来ない 近づく素振りの真実　ドキドキを隠すためなんて (1,2,3)ゆっくり(4,5,6)時間を(7,8,9)重ねたことで ハートを裸にされた(you win)罪な　Lady Love me,give me lady　キスをして 心をあばいた罰だよ Love me,give me lady　上目使いで 甘えていいかい? Mellow×2 Chu (Mellow×2 Chu)脱がさないで (Mellow×2 Chu)これ以上見せられない (Aishiteru　なら)このままキミを(I see you　永遠に) どんなに大人を演じても　初めての経験は震えるなんてね 不器用も全部を許す　キミにはオレをすべてアゲル (1,2,3)でもね(4,5,6)最後は(7,8,9)オレに任せて 攻められたその倍で返す(I win)目を瞑って… Hold me,hit me lady　恋じゃなく ホントの愛の楽園へ Hold me,hit me lady　キミとなら トロける夢を Mellow×2 Chu Mellow chu chu(Mellow chu chu) Mellow chu chu(Mellow chu chu) Mellow chu chu(Mellow chu chu) Mellow chu chu(Mellow chu chu) Love me,give me lady　キスをして 心をあばいた罰だよ Love me,give me lady　上目使いで 甘えていいかい? Mellow×2 Chu (Mellow×2 Chu)ラスト一回 (Mellow×2 Chu)欲張りでゴメンね　Chu (Mellow,mellow×6) (...Hontowa meromero)歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Mellow×2 Chu |file link = }} |track name = Mellow×2 Chu (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #EE7C1A }} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Jinguji Ren × Kurusu Syo × Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs)